Vina Páiz
| background = #E0EEEE | font = times new roman | color1 = #37BC61 | fontcolor1 = #FFFFFF | color2 = #F54D70 | fontcolor2 = #FFFFFF | bodyfontcolor = #DB2645 | image = Tumblr_inline_nf4254edse1s660cb.gif | width = automaticpx | age = 17 | gender = Female | name = Vina Judie Páiz Richardson | education = Miduna Beach High School | birthday = November 25, 1998 | address = 19 Pine Road, Miduna Beach | occupation = High School Student | relationships = Currently Avaliable | housemates = December, Stepmom, Dad, Jinx |chars = December Lockheart | appearance = *Hair Color:Blonde *Eye Color:Blue *Height:5'3" (1.60 m) She really likes the colors brown and red because she thinks they compliment her looks. And she typically tends to have brown or red colored headbands, bracelets and dresses. She thinks shes the most beautliful person in the world. She thinks she looks good in anything and everything. She mainly wears designer clothing and the newest styles. She's not very trendy but she does start trends. She never wears anything that has gone out of styles. She typically likes to wear heals and bow flats. When she's at home she wears matching sweats. She has blue eyes just like her sister and her mother. Plus she has blonde hair just like her mother which makes her look somewhat like December. She's not very tall because she stands at average height which is 5'3". She also tends to wear sunglasses because she thinks the sun will damage her so called "beautiful eyes". |history = Vina was born the second unexpected child to Colin Páiz and Gretchen Richardson on November 25, 1998. She has an older sister named Jinx. She actually had sort of a happy childhood. Her parents were together and she had a lot of friends in kindergarten. But in 2003, Gretchen filed for divorce from Colin due to his infidelity and the fact that he just wasn't into the marriage anymore. That year turned bad for both Vina and Jinx. The Tafet's just moved into the neighborhood and they had three children, Guy, Kavelle and Casey. All of them were at least two years older than Jinx and Vina. Still they managed to bully and beat them up which caused them some deep emotional trauma. Eventually it all died down when Mr.Tafet got a new job in Georgia and had to move away with his family. No one pretty much stood up for them so they never expressed their feelings and have held it in fir a very long time. When Vina was nine, her dad started dating different girls. She saw this as an opportunity to get her anger out. She basically thought that the women were all gold digging skanks. She and Jinx made a pact to always try and scare away his dates. One woman, came over and while Colin was in the kitchen, Jinx and Vina freaked her out by saying that she was gonna be their new mom and that Colin was gonna beat her up and treat like garbage like he did with their mom. The woman actually left so fast that she forgot one of her shoes and did not come back to get it. After that Jinx and Vina high fived and continued to do that to many other dates of Colin's. When Vina was like twelve or eleven her dad married a woman named Nicole Giroux. She was not gonna let it happen, she tried everything to stop the dating process but she failed. So Nicole ended up as her stepmom and December became her step sister. She hated December and still does. She just thinks December is so uncool and so ugly but she hates the fact that December looks so much like her. Mostly she teased, bullied and ridiculed her. And December and Vina have never got along so they can't stand each other. In eighth grade, she started crushing on Cody, the most popular bit in school and she wanted to ask him out but she was too scared to. Anyway, Cody invited Jinx to a halloween party but Jinx didn't want to go because she was too busy so Vina went. So Vina goes dressed up as a cat to his party. And she finds him there and asked him to dance but he rudely declines saying "why are you here ? I invited Jinx, not her bratty little sister". Even though she's really humiliated she manages to pull her self together and plans to eventually get revenge on him. In ninth grade, she joins the cheerleading squad and becomes really popular, or at least that what she thinks. So she joins the popular crowd and does what they do. Eventually her "friends" convince her to lose her virginity, be causing being a virgin is so not cool, and she does to some dude who lives a few blocks near her house but does not go to MBHS. So Cody notices her popularity, and asked her out. She says yes even though she's not into him anymore. Their relationship lasted for like six months when Vina dumped him via text message and also forwarded his nude pics to the entire school which ended up getting him kicked out. She definitely earned the name heartless witch from some of his friends. But more importantly she got her revenge and she became more popular. She dates a few people after that but it's really just flings, nothing serious. Currently she rules the school along with the other popular crowd. And much to her surprise she doesn't see December anymore except in the hallways, where she and her friends spread major gossip. Vina is the queen of gossip. She spread a rumor about girl she didn't like saying she got knocked up and everyone believed it, the girl was so humiliated that she transferred so that the bullying would stop. | family = Nicole Giroux-Páiz:Nicole is a skank to Vina, Vina refuses to call her mom and does not accept her. She doesn't respect Nicole either and hates it when Nicole tries to act like her mom. December Lockheart:December is a person she does not tolerate and Vina does not like her period. Vina's happy that they see each other less in high school. Collin Páiz:Collin is Vina's father whom she also loves. Vina is a total daddy's girl and uses that to her advantage against December. She hates the decision her dad made marrying her stepmother. Jinx Páiz Richardson: Jinx is her sister, they are always sticking up for one another, and they just can't be separated, they are really close in age. Jinx is the only one in her family who she trust will not leave her even though ironically Jinx is in college. Gretchen Richardson: Her mom who divorced her dad when she was five, Vina still sees her like every weekend and misses her |friends = *Paloma Sanchez: Paloma is like her best friend whom she likes to gossip with. Paloma is like one of the few people Vina actually trusts and is loyal to. Other than Paloma, there's not really anyone cool enough to be considered her friend. |personality = She's pretty self-centered and will do lots of things for his own benefit, without thinking of the consequence on other people. Other people's feelings don't cross her mind a whole lot when she makes a decision. She is very crank, irritable and she likes to critize people. She's very mean and sarcastic. She'll manipulate other people to do her bidding cause she feels likes its just not worth her time. She believes she's really popular since she's on the cheerleading squad but the truth is the squad thinks she's annoying too. She used to be really kind but when her mom left, her and jinx turned mean because they wanted their parents to be together. They chased away every of Collins dates when they're were young.She is also really insecure because she feels like her looks are the only thing going on for her. Plus when she was younger she would get bullied very often so she never found way to express her feelings so it killed her inside and made her take it on others. She hates sharing things with people. A few people trust her with secrets but she'll really just blab and spread gossip all around the school. | trivia =*She still sees her mother like every other weekend. *Vina is actually lactose intolerant but she hasn't ever told anyone about it. *She hates it when people feel bad about her because she feels like she's just been insulted. *She hates her middle name and has never told anyone about it. | note = lots and lots of plans. | fc = Stefanie Scott | user = Stimulate}} Category:Inactive Characters